Satan Soul's Plan Conquers All
by Avaron-Amaterasu
Summary: It's that one special day of the year for couples to be together, and Fairy Tail is no different. Well, that's what Mira had in mind but our a certain salmon-haired mage happens to be as dense as a brick, not to mention his level of immaturity. NaLu fluff


**A/N:** This is my first competition ever so I'm really pumped and EXCITED! Omigosh, I actually started writing this like three days before the entries even start! Anyways, I'm not gonna waste my 5,000 words on an author's note, so please enjoy and tell me if you like it or if it's crappy! This is basically a humour fic, but of course I gotta make it fluffy! Hense the NaLu part...

It's only K+ so your innocence is SAEF! ;)

Thanks so much to **FireDragonNatsu** who invited me into this competition and inspired me to hurry up and write my first one shot!

**Summary:** It's that one special day of the year for couples to be together, and Fairy Tail has is no different. Well, that's what Mira had in mind but our a certain salmon-haired mage happens to be as dense as a brick, not to mention his level of immaturity. NatsuxLucy. Rated K+ for some swear words and slight violence, not enough to be T rated. **Humor/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I don't own anything as awesomely epic as Fairy Tail... Congratulations Hiro Mashima! You are AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>One shot<strong>

**_Satan Soul's Plan Conquers All_ by Xx-Confused-Angel-xX**

* * *

><p>A familiar blonde celestial mage awoke to the sounds of the sparrows chirping outside of her open bedroom window, a soft, gentle morning breeze tickling her delicate face. She blinked a few times, her long lashes silently touching her cheeks every time she did so. The blonde winced and held an arm above her gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes, shielding them from the sunlight that was streaming in through her opened curtains. Her thin brows furrowed in confusion. <em>I'm sure I closed the curtains and windows last night...<em>

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, roughly grabbing her white pillow ready to bash any intruder that had snuck in through the window, which it was obviously a very stupid person. I mean, who the hell climbs into someones house through the window? Not to mention that it's the one right next to her bed! The blonde teen padded quietly through her house, her bare feet barely making a noise as she placed them gently on the floor. A crunching and scuffling noise originating from the small apartment's kitchen and the girl's slender fingers automatically reached for her celestial keys that rested her desk and picked them up without making too much noise. The bare skin on her arms and legs prickled as she silently pressed herself against the wall, where she could hear the intruder making an awful lot of noise through the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose, visualising a 'battle strategy' with a chibi girl completely beating up the ninja that was probably searching for money and jewels in her kitchen draws. The blonde girl opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant hazel colour as she let the breath flow from her pink lips, her thin brows furrowing in determination. She bent down to place the pillow -that hadn't been included in the battle plan- on the floor.

Celestial spirits would probably do a much better job of beating up some thug than a soft pillow would.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee." The blonde whispered, clutching her golden zodiac key tightly in one hand and covering her mouth with the other in an attempt to hide her voice from whoever was bustling around in her kitchen. "Leo." A gleaming golden light shimmered in the silhouette of a tall man, until it materialised into the leader of the twelve zodiacs, Loke. He had one hand in his pockets, the other pushing his blue tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked at his master with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You call-" He started to speak but was silenced by a small, warm hand clasped over his mouth, stopping his words immediately.

The lion spirit looked into the girl's eyes and was met with a desperate glare, a bead of sweat making its way down the side of her forehead. Loke nodded slowly in an understanding gesture and put an arm on Lucy's shoulder, gazing into her chocolate brown orbs, his eyes asking her what was going on. The blonde teen pointed to the direction of the kitchen, then after tucking the locks of blonde hair behind her ear she cupped her ear with the same hand, asking her spirit and friend to listen carefully.

Much to her surprise, the scuffling and rustling noises had completely disappeared and the whole apartment fell into a complete silence, both Lucy and Loke were holding their breaths, waiting for something to happen.

But, of course, nothing did.

The zodiac leader relaxed his muscles and sent his master a reassuring smile, "There's nothing here. I dunno what you were so anxious about!" He laughed and scratched the back of his spiky orange head, smiling handsomely. The blonde teen pouted, avoiding his eye contact by staring at the bookshelf in her bedroom as she crossed her thin arms over her voluptuous chest. A slight pink-ish red colour dusted her delicate cheeks in an embarrassed blush before she turned back to Loke, as she could tell that he was still looking at her. "What?" She spat, rather irritated that her mind had been playing tricks on her and there was, after all, no intruder or ninja in her raiding kitchen for whatever reason they would have wanted to rob her of her food stock, or something crazy like that.

"Ah, it's nothing." Loke smiled again and put his hands into his pockets, looking around his beautiful master's apartment. "So why don't we go on a date while I'm here, huh, my _princess_?" He smirked and moved a hand to gently cup her smooth cheek, bending down so his face was just above level with hers, inching closer every second. Lucy could feel his warm breath tickle her skin and she felt a mad red blush heating her face and making her palms sweaty. "It_ is_ the one special day of the year for _couples_, you know." The spiky haired spirit purred his words ever so softly, making sure to emphasise the word 'couples.' Loke's thin lips were just centimetres from touching Lucy's, and happily, the lion spirit realised that she hadn't made an attempt to kill him... yet.

A terrifying clicking noise sounded behind the blonde girl, causing her to freeze on the spot as she felt something solid press to the back of her head. "Either of you move and I put a bullet through blondie's head." A deep male voice threatened, his tone muffled by the cloth that hid most of his face. Loke obliged hesitantly, pulling away from Lucy and slowly raising his hands as a surrender. Taking a quick look of the gun holder, the lion spirit only saw a moderately tall figure completely draped in black clothing, some material covered most of his face, leaving a slit for his dark eyes. Loke could tell that this guy had experience or confidence in himself, the gun pointed at his beloved master's head wasn't even shaking.

This guy was a cold blooded killer, and he meant business.

"Look, just take what you've got and get out." Loke snarled, waiting for the right moment. The moment where this mystery guy would let his guard down, even if it was just for a second, it would give the spirit a chance to beat him up then interrogate. His dark green eyes glared at the other man, brows furrowed and his lips set into a determined line. Lucy had screwed her eyes tightly shut, her perfect white teeth biting down in her bottom lip as her shoulders trembled with fear, opening her eyes to look pleadingly at her stellar spirit, who stood only about a metre away.

"Who said I've got something?" The black-clothed man snorted, flicking his dark eyes back and forth between Loke and Lucy to make sure neither would attack while he was watching the other one. His eyes darted down the the girl's shoulders and he noticed that almost her whole body was shaking and trembling with fear.

_Now!_

Loke lunged at the other man, his fist lighting up with gold and using the power of his Regulus as he stepped right in front of the man, their faces side by side as the spirit plunged his right fist into the enemy's gut. The spirit had surprised the other guy and immediately snatched the gun away, throwing it behind him and straight away lunged back into action. Grabbing onto the black cloth that covered the person's shoulder, the lion spirit raised his right fist and expertly stuck the other man on the jawbone with all the force he could muster, knocking him back into the wall, where he slumped and looked unconscious. He felt a small hand hold onto his shoulder from behind, and taking a sidewards glance he saw a shaky yet determined looking Lucy. Understanding, Loke stood normally and the light emanating from his magical ring dimmed until completely going out before he straightened his suit jacket and once again, pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Wait here and watch him, I have to go get something." Lucy instructed, all traces of fear disappeared from her and was replaced with a mix of determination and anger.

The celestial spirit nodded and stood still, watching the man who was slumped against the wall with intent green eyes, waiting for any sign of movement to attack. The blonde teen jogged back into her bedroom, the sound of a wooden drawer being roughly slid open sounded through the apartment before footsteps could be heard getting louder as they approached Loke and the mysterious man. Carefully, Lucy jabbed the man's foot with an outstretched hand, his foot rolled over but no other movement was initiated. The celestial spirit watched as his master awkwardly unravelled her black whip, kneeling next to the intruder as she awkwardly leant over his motionless body and grabbed his right arm, bringing his wrists together. She could feel his body heat through his gloves, breathing a silent sigh of relief that she hadn't just witnessed a murder.

_At least this weirdo isn't dead... I'll have to ask him a few questions later..._

Loke's eyes couldn't help but travel to watch her ungraceful and clumsy movements, the pink short-shorts that she happened to wear for pyjamas weren't helping his situation at all, neither was the short white tank top that lifted to show the small of her back when she moved her arms in a certain way. The latter shook his head to clear his perverted thoughts, massaging his temples with his index finger, still keeping aware of the dangerous situation that had unfolded itself in his beautiful master's apartment.

"Alright," The sound of Lucy's determined tone made the lion's green eyes flicker back to watch his master, silently waiting for whatever she was going to do next. He even took both hands from his pockets to wait for her. "Let's find out who this creep is." Her slender fingers slowly and cautiously reached to pull away the black cloth that hid the intruder's face, but she stopped at the sound of Loke's voice.

"Lucy, do you want me to do it?" The lion spirit asked, stepping forward to kneel on the other side of the man, meeting his master's determined gaze with confidence. One thing that never changed about Loke, was the fact that he would always try his best and use all of his strength to protect her, and not just because they are master and spirit that hold a special contract. No, they are friends. *Nakama, if you like. And Loke is still a member of Fairy Tail, even if he is the lion of the celestial zodiacs, he is still family to everyone in the amazing, powerful and extremely rowdy guild.

(*Nakama: Japanese for 'best friends.')

The blonde teen shook her head and smiled kindly at her fiercely loyal spirit, "No, it's alright." Her face set back into her determined expression as she once again moved her hand up towards the man's clothed neck, finding the end of the seemingly scarf-like piece of cloth that was tied messily near the man's collarbone. Lucy's brows furrowed in annoyance as her fingers struggled to undo the mess of a knot, which was pulled tight, making it harder to undo. She eventually managed to undo the poor excuse of a knot and began to unwind it from around his head, roughly pushing his head forward where his chin rested on his chest while the blonde girl kept unravelling the black material, revealing tanned skin on his neck and jaw. Loke watched with curiosity, still kneeling next to the mysterious limp body, his green eyes flickering to keep track of Lucy's movements as his face was slowly starting to be revealed, and the blonde girl didn't have to finish unraveling his mask to scream out the intruder's name.

"NATSU?" She shrieked, jumping onto her feet with her hands positioned into a combat position. Her usually calm brown eyes were the size of dinner plates and her thin eyebrows were creased with confusion. Loke's glasses had uncharacteristically fallen from his face, his green eyes popped out from their sockets like golf balls and his chin hit the ground in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**~ O ~**

Lucy paced back and forth in her kitchen/dining room area, her arms set as straight as one of Erza's swords and her hands clenched into tight fists, her knuckles white from the pressure and her fingernails digging into the skin on the palm of her hand. She huffed for about the millionth time that day and stopped pacing, lifting her open hand up to her face. Small crescent shapes were marked on her hand, the blonde bit her lip as she glanced over at her team mate.

"He deserves it." She spat, her words sounded like venom as they rolled off her tongue.

Natsu was slumped into one of the blonde girl's dining chairs, still unconscious from Loke's Regulus attack. It was hardly normal for the spastic Dragon Slayer to be knocked out for so long, it had been exactly forty-seven minutes since Lucy had 'secured' him. (Courtesy of Horologium)

And by 'securing' him, yes, I mean that Lucy is holding Natsu in her apartment by force, waiting for the idiot to wake up so she can interrogate him. The blonde girl took another look at his pitiful state, a devil-like smirk spreading across her lips as her eyes narrowed with a sense of triumph and self-pride. His black combat boots were covered in a heavy-duty silver duct-tape and securely stuck to the legs of the chair he was sitting on, his arms bent awkwardly behind him were they were tied together with the same tape. There were a few heavy layers wrapping around his torso, wrapping his forearms as well, but surprisingly, his head was not taped to anything. But there was a bit of duct tape slapped over his mouth, his head had sagged down so his chin rested on his chest.

Lucy had even had to take a shower after securing him, flashes of her clumsily dragging him into the kitchen and roughy struggling to lift his motionless body up onto the chair was hard for a seventeen-year old girl, especially since she begged Loke to go back to the spirit world because his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water was getting annoying.  
>Tapping her fingers on the kitchen bench, the blonde looked out of her kitchen window, where the sun was positioned high in the sky. That meant that it was just about midday, probably around 11:30 or something close to it. She looked behind her and spotted her pink covered pillow, that lay on the ground looking worse for wear, indents where her anger had been taken out on the poor thing. Lucy remembered herself being so angry at Natsu and wanting to punch him, but couldn't make herself hit him when he was unconscious. So, her pillow, which was almost the same colour as his hair had copped the full wrath of the demon Lucy.<p>

"Mmmfph..." A muffled voice sounded and the celestial mage's head snapped over to the taped-up Natsu to see that his salmon-coloured head was moving around almost drunkenly as he started to wake up. Lucy scuttled over to where her whip and keys had been placed on her dining table, quickly strapping her black weapon onto her belt and linking her index finger into the ring that held all of her celestial keys. She scurried back over to her possible ex-best friend and leaned her lower back on the table, crossing one arm (the one holding nothing) across her stomach and rested the elbow of her other arm on top, where her keys jingled quietly.

"So, you're finally awake?" She mocked, trying her best to sound like an evil captor from a play she had once seen. Natsu's head slowly rolled up, his onyx eyes blinking a few times before they widened in surprise.

"Muuffyy~!" He called out happily as he tried to move forward, his command not being taken by his own body. The dragon slayer's brows furrowed with confusion as he took a glance down to where his feet were anchored to the legs of one of Lucy's kitchen chairs. His face turned up to look at Lucy again, one brow raised in suspicion. "Muuff! Wut da phell?"

"I can't understand a word you're saying," The blonde deadpanned, her eyes turning to watch her keys spin around her finger as she rolled her wrist in circular motions, the metal magic items clinking together as she did so.

Natsu tugged at his sticky restraints, weighing up his options and the possible outcomes of using his flames to melt or destroy the tape. The only outcome of that was a slow and painful death at the hands of Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes turned back to look at him, her usually full brown orbs narrowed so she looked like the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Or maybe even as scary as Mira in her Satan Soul form, shivers ran up the teen boy's spine and he felt a bead of nervous sweat make its over his temple.

"But you. You are going to listen to _every single word_ I have to say, then you will reply with only answers, I don't want drabble." She instructed, her voice sounding as deadly as the most terrible creature in the whole of Fiore.

Natsu gulped nervously as the blonde leaned forward and put a soft hand to his face, where the dragon slayer felt a slight bit at ease. But then, an evil smirk spread on Lucy's lips as she moved her slender fingers to grasp the tape that clamped his mouth shut and in one terrifying move, it was ripped away from his mouth.

A stinging pain tingled over where the tape had been but the dragon slayer ignored it, it probably wouldn't last over five seconds anyway. Lucy stood back up and resumed her position in leaning against the table, this time crossing both her arms under her voluptuous chest, which just made her look twice as terrifying. "Wuuucyyy, you're so mean~!" Natsu whined, sticking out his lower lip in his best attempt of a puppy-dog face. This reminded Lucy of a three-year old boy complaining to his mother for a reason like not getting any candy or something.

The blonde shrugged at his whining, continuing with her interrogation. "Why the hell did you prank me like that anyway?" She snapped, her eyes looked freaky, exactly like Erza's did when the S-class caught the pair going to Galuna island without permission.

Natsu's features suddenly brightened up, as if he was remembering something funny as he grinned, showing off his sharp fang-like canines. "Yesterday Mira said that today was gonna be a special day and she told me to surprise you with something!" The salmon-haired mage grinned; not noticing the tint of pink that had made it's way onto his team mates' cheeks. "And since it's April fools and all, I thought this would be really funny!"

Steam poured from Lucy's ears and nose, her shoulders trembling and her hands clenched into tight fists as she tried to contain her rage, but to no avail. "YOU IDIOT! IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL! IT'S FEBRUARY! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?" The blonde screeched, a fist shaking with anger in front of Natsu's face. The salmon-haired dragon slayer cowered uncharacteristically, unable to do anything to calm Lucy due to him being taped to a kitchen chair.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out that much Luce!" He pleaded for her to calm down, and took a breath of relief when she stood back straight and the steam stopped pouring from her nose. Natsu looked at his partner cautiously, watching her face as she tried to calm herself. He isn't exactly the smartest person, no, scratch that. Natsu isn't smart and he always takes things on without thinking anything through, but for once he figured that it would probably let him live longer if he just shut up and waited for his best friend to say something, just as she had instructed earlier.

"Then why the HELL did you bring a REAL gun into my apartment?" The blonde questioned harshly, making sure to say 'hell' and 'real' in the scariest tone she could muster, causing the dragon slayer. Her words earned a puzzled look from the salmon-haired teen.

"Real gun? What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu tipped his head to the side and cocked an inquiring eyebrow, his top lip curving up awkwardly to show one of his weird fangs. _Ugh, that looks like something Gajeel would do…_ Lucy thought, especially concentrating on the weird positioning of his upper lip.

"THAT GUN!" The celestial mage screeched, desperately waving her index finger in the air, towards where the gun Natsu had put to her head lay untouched on the floor, in the same place it had landed after Loke attacked. The dragon slayer followed the direction of her finger and spotted the gun, breaking into a hysterical laughter.

"Oh that!" Natsu laughed, a childish grin spreading across his face, ignoring the fact that Lucy was staring at him as if daggers would come out of her eyes and hack his body into a thousand pieces. "It's just a toy!"  
>Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground, her eyes the size of pizza-plates as she just stared at her team mate in awe, the salmon-haired teen laughed again, hysterical tears forming in the corners of his closed eyes.<p>

The blonde blinked a few times, sensing that the idiot was at least telling the truth this time. Straightening herself, up, she closed her eyes in thought and crossed her thin arms across her voluptuous chest, thinking her words and situation through before speaking. "Well at least you didn't put a real gun to my head." Lucy huffed, one of her eyes cracked open to look at her partner.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu suddenly chimed, the blonde's last comment seemed to be ignored. "Mira gave me a piece of paper to give to you!" He announced, a cheerful –what could be a smile, seeing as this idiot is ALWAYS grinning- smile spread over his childish and cute features, all in all he looked like a cute little excited kid.

A light pink blush graced Lucy's cheeks from looking at his adorable expression and she gulped, hoping to swallow any stutters that could embarrass her in front of Natsu. "What is it?" She asked kindly, getting rid of her scary look and voice immediately so then the childish teen wouldn't pull any trick on her saying that she was being 'too mean' or something stupid and immature like that.

"I dunno, but it's in my vest pocket!" Natsu said, looking at Lucy with his face turned into a mischievous smile, his lips shaped into a weird shape, so he looked like Happy (:3). "And I can't give you that note unless you untie me~!" The dragon slayer taunted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Lucy replied, finding the end of the tape that secured his torso and arms to the chair. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his face, which reminded her of the clueless little Natsu she saw in the guild's old pictures that Mirajane once showed her.

"Why?" The fire mage blinked at Lucy's mischievous smile with curiosity. Suddenly, the blonde roughly yanked on the end of the tape and a huge sensation of stinging shot across the teen's torso, where the usually tanned skin was turning bright red and stung like a bitch. "Gyah!" He couldn't help but gasp out again as he felt the hairs being ripped from his arms as the blonde made her way to his front again, a smile still plastered on her face. "Oi, Lucy! Can't I just use my fire?" He asked once she had paused her work to listen to him.

"No! You'll ruin my chair!" Lucy replied, gently slapping his shoulder, which, luckily, hadn't had the pain of the stinging duct tape on it so Natsu was unaffected by her weak 'attack.'

"Yeah but I'll just buy 'ya another one!" Natsu pleaded, not wanting to get his whole chest and most of his arms completely red from his binds. The celestial mage shook her head, once again roughly pulling the tape earning protests from the other mage as another red stripe painted his chest.

"Natsu, just stop complaining already! The quicker I rip it off, the less it will hurt!" Lucy firmly told him as she made another lap around the chair, he was just over half way free now. The dragon slayer uttered something under his breath and the blonde girl slowly tugged at the tape, earning an irritated groan from her partner. "Told you~" The girl teased, getting yet another annoyed mutter from Natsu.

Not to long after that, the dragon slayer was grinning happily and stretching his hands and arms in front of him, thanking Lucy as he did so.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu grinned and laced his fingers together, stretching the palms of his hands out in front of him, loud _cracks_ and _pops _from his knuckles made the blonde mage shudder.

"Don't do that, it's gross!" She complained, looking up at him with an irritated look on her face. He just kept grinning at her, so the latter shook her head and continued to cut the tape that secured his ankles to the chair with a reasonably small kitchen knife. _Crick, crack, crunch._ Lucy glared at Natsu as he held a hand on his shoulder, rolling it backwards and forwards until it stopped cracking then he of course, would move onto the next part of his limb that could make any noise whatsoever.

"So what did ya think of my ninja costume?" Natsu asked, eagerly leaning forwards by slapping his hands onto his knees.  
>The remnants of his 'ninja' mask were scrunched up on the floor; the poor thing had also been a victim of Lucy's earlier wrath along with her pillow. The rest of his so called costume was still on him and consisted of black baggy combat pants tucked into matching black boots, his hands here gloved once, but they had been thrown on the floor as soon as they were un-stuck from the chair. He wore a plain and simple black long-sleeved shirt to hide his Fairy Tail mark so; all in all, it was a pretty good disguise. Apart from the knot that held his makeshift mask together. "Uh, I guess it was ok…" Lucy said absentmindedly as she pulled the silver tape from the salmon-haired teens' combat boots, standing to dust the invisible dirt from her legs. As soon as she had taken a step backwards, the dragon slayer jumped up from his feat and stretched his back and legs, grinning all the while. "So, where's that piece of paper that Mira gave you?" The blonde asked as she faced her partner and still-best friend.<p>

"Ah, right." Natsu dove his hand to the inside of his vest, pulling the material to reveal his toned chest, which made Lucy blush madly, even her neck heating up with the changed colour of skin. The blonde looked away, trying to convince herself that it was basically the same thing as what she saw with Gray's constant habit, but it just wouldn't work. Somehow, seeing Natsu shirtless was different. Lucy shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her creepy thoughts, succeeding to some degree so she turned to face him again, avoiding looking at his chest and picking a spot on the wall behind him so she could stare at that instead. "Here ya go, Luce!" Natsu grinned as he held a crumpled piece of paper in his open hand.

"Uh, thanks." The blonde nodded at him as she carefully took the paper from him, trying her best not to touch his hand with her own. I have to be on my toes or else I'll start imagining weird things and prettifying him again! Lucy thought as her slender fingers worked quickly to unravel whatever Mira had sent her.

One of her thin blonde brows twitched in irritation as she read the beautiful writing that could have been from none other than gorgeous Mirajane of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucy,<em>

_I hope this finds you well! I just had to give you this, as my present for you on valentines day! The guild is almost empty, how unusual... I think most people found a date this year, how sweet! So, I figured you weren't busy today (Because you'd never go out with anyone but the one you looove!) and I couldn't help myself but to send Natsu to you! I think he truly loves you Lucy! And I know that you two lovebirds will have fun!_

_~ Mirajane_

_P.S. Turn this over to see your date plan for today! I want to hear everything about it tomorrow at the guild!_

* * *

><p>The blonde hesitantly obliged by flipping the letter over and being caught by surprise when she saw a list. A list of ingredients. "Hey, what's it say?" Natsu asked, suddenly popping up behind Lucy from out of nowhere. He put his large hands on his hips as he ignorantly glanced over the blonde's shoulder, reading the list that Mira had written. The celestial mage gulped and decided not to answer his question, seeing as she was way too embarrassed by the close contact and the other thing was that if he actually bothered to read the note, he would find himself looking at a recipe. "It's just a list of food..." Natsu sighed, obviously disappointed in the rather boring list. It sounded so disappointed it was almost as though he was expecting a beast to leap from the page and fight him, or something completely insane and random like that. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and his glum look was replaced with his trademark grin, a bit of drool finding its way down his lips. "It is a shopping list or something?"<p>

"No, it's a recipe you dolt!" Lucy stepped forwards and spun around on the heel of her foot, huffing as she placed a fist on her hip and reached forward with the other hand to flick the curious dragon slayer's nose.

He scrunched his nose up in irritation, pouting at his beautiful partner, "You didn't have to do that!" He frowned, watching his partner as she laughed at him, holding her gut. A smile spread over his features and the salmon-haired teen couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her.

For once, the dense dragon slayer thought about what Lucy truly meant to him. Sure she was weird and always said strange things after being beaten up, but there was something else about her. Something that made him feel the need to constantly be close to her, to protect her from any form of danger at all. Lucy wasn't the type to think of herself as a weak mage, but ever since everyone came back from Edolas, she began to doubt her magic powers. She had defeated so many powerful foes in battle, although it always costed her some pretty major injuries along the way. She always supported him when he was faced with the strongest mages to battle against and helped him in the recovery afterwards. And Lucy was willing to risk everything to save her nakama, even jumping off of a waterfall with Natsu in her arms, trying her best to save him from the fall and get him to land safely. Lucy cared and loved all of her celestial spirits and is one of the few stellar mages that don't use them as weapons and shields, but friends and comrades. Something about her being sad made Natsu want to make her happy again, whatever it took. Something about her made his heart feel light and fizzy when she smiled and laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. _It must be the feeling I get when I'm around my best friend... It's kinda weird though..._ Natsu thought, shrugging it off to continue/restart the conversation with his nakama.

The dragon slayer blinked, realizing that he had just been staring at Lucy while he was thinking. "So what's it a recipe for?" He asked curiously, moving over to plant his backside on the thick carpet that covered the floor. Natsu crossed his legs and slapped his hands onto his knees, drool trickling down from his lips where his sharp teeth were all triangle shapes.

"It's for chocolate..." The celestial mage replied absentmindedly. This wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her valentines day, answering annoying questions for Natsu. Now she was reconsidering Loke's date offer from earlier, much to her strong disbelief to only remain friends with the zodiac spirit.

Another wide grin spread across the salmon-haired teens' face, "Hey, we should make some, Luce! Chocolate is yummy even though it's not hot or spicy!" He cheered, pumping an energetic fist into the air.  
>"But you think all food is good…" The blonde sighed and moved over to her small kitchen, where she rummaged through about three drawers before moving over to open the cupboards under the bench. She heard a small noise from Natsu, but decided to ignore the idiotic and childish teen so she proceeded to open a cupboard door. An angry vein popped out from her forehead and throbbed with rage, one of her thin brows twitched in annoyance. Lucy stood straight and whipped around to glare down at Natsu, her aura as scary as something Satan created. "Natsu... What happened to my kitchen?" The blonde spelt out every syllable as though she was adding a drop of poison to the drink she was about to shove down his stupid throat.<p>

The dragon slayer gulped and raised his hands in a surrendering position, his usual tone turned shaky with fear. "L-Listen, uh... I'll clean it up! I swear!" He relaxed when Lucy's devilish aura shrunk just the slightest bit, but he still waited for her to reply before he would have to tackle her to the ground and tickle her until she said that it was ok.

"Fine, I'll help you later but I don't feel like it right now." Lucy sighed for the 29th time for that day, leaning her backside against the kitchen bench top and placed the palms of her hands on the edge to support herself. She looked at her partner and was met with the intense and curios gaze from his dark onyx eyes, so she turned her head to stare at her hand before speaking nervously. "So did you want to make chocolate or not?"

"Yeah!" Natsu shot up onto his feet and ran over to Lucy, placing his calloused yet warm hands on her bare shoulders. The blonde's head jolted at his touch and she turned her face to him and found herself staring at his grinning face, but his eyes were open as they stared into her own. She could feel his warm breath tickling the skin over her face, the blonde's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden lack of personal space. A mad heat crept up her neck and she felt as if her ears and cheeks were being burnt off with embarrassment.

"O-Ok, I'll just get the ingredients!" Lucy squeaked as she turned her face away and moved her arms to push the dragon slayer away so she could move, pushing against his warm but clothed chest. The latter blinked at her, watching her as she madly fumbled at the cupboard handles and struggled to get them open.

"Hey Luce, what's wrong with you? Can't you open a cupboard?" He mocked with a hint of laughter in his usually happy tone, but this time it was just a bit more teasing for the blonde celestial mage.

"W-What the hell? Of course I can open a cupboard!" Lucy argued, finding the pressure and confidence to control her fingers and attempt to open the door again. She paused and looked up at Natsu, who was staring out of the kitchen window with a dreamy look on his face. "So, uh.. I couldn't help but notice that your scarf is missing." She darted her eyes up towards his neck, which wasn't covered by the plain black shirt that he wore. It was pretty baggy and the cuffs just stopped at his wrists, the neck piece flared out and hid most of his chin and his neck was nowhere to be seen from the angle she was standing on. Lucy is just a bit shorter than him after all, Natsu is no midget or dwarf!

"Whaddaya mean by missing?" The salmon haired teen asked, one of his eyebrows raised in a curious expression as he planted his large hands on his hips in an ignorant gesture.

"Well you're not wearing it." Lucy deadpanned, crossing her arms across her chest to return the gesture to Natsu.

"Yeah I am!" The dragon slayer argued, removing his hands from his hips and roughly grabbing the hem of his baggy black shirt, pulling it up with one hand which revealed his tanned and surprisingly smooth looking stomach. A mad crimson red blush - probably redder than the great Titania's hair - spread over Lucy's face from ear to ear.

"DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF ME!" She screeched and slapped her hands over her eyes, ignoring the stinging and whirling around to have her back facing the puzzled boy.

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I'm not an exhibitionist or pervert like droopy eyes!" Natsu argued and continued to lift his shirt, much to Lucy's pleasure *cough cough, who said that?* he didn't hesitate to show off his muscle. "Oh c'mon Luce, just take a look! I promise you it's nothin' weird!" The salmon haired mage encouraged, and he patiently waited for her to shakily turn around, even though that action was completely out of character.

The blonde teen sighed with relief as she saw that what Natsu was actually revealing from under his shirt, was not in fact his super-hot abs. But it was his classic scale white scarf wrapped tightly around the boy's waists. "Oh, so that was what it was..." Lucy said to herself, temporarily forgetting the other mages' heightened sense of hearing.

"What else would it be? I told you I'm not a stripper like that stupid snowman!" Natsu huffed angrily and once again plopped down onto the carpet, stretching out one of his legs and fumbling to untie the complicated laces on his combat boots. "Argh, this is why I wear sandals..." He mumbled as he finally managed to pull his first boot off and the sock soon followed, crumpled on the floor next to it. The boot on his left foot came off much quicker, Lucy got bored and started to go through the list that Mirajane had sneakily written for her. She sifted through various cupboards and drawers, and much to the celestial mages' surprise all of the ingredients listed were in her kitchen. _'Weird... I don't remember buying all of this...'_ She thought, her brows furrowing. '_Oh well, it's not like I can remember everything I buy!'_

"Alright Natsu, let's make some chocolate!" Lucy pumped her fist up into the air, Natsu followed suit by leaping off of his butt and landing perfectly on his feet, bouncing around. "Yeah!" He cheered as if he was some four-year old boy who had gotten a lollipop or some other reward that an insane and hyper kid like him would like. Probably flaming-spicy-chicken-skewers that Mira cooked especially for him, since no one else would order something that spicy. Plus the fact that it was served on fire.

_'I hope my kitchen survives this... Jeez, the things I do for lo- NO! For a friend! A FRIEND!'_

**~ O ~**

"So let's put 'em in the oven! I'm hungry!" Natsu didn't even attempt to slurp the drool that made it's way down his face as he excitedly rubbed his hands together in fast movements.  
>A loud and audible grumble echoed through out Lucy's small apartment and she tried to stifle a laugh with her hand, but failed miserably. She laughed happily when Natsu just grinned, showing off his sharp teeth slapped his stomach while he laughed along with her. "W-wow, you really are hu-hungry! And they go in the fridge you idiot!" The blonde managed to speak in between heavy breaths, "If we put them in the oven that would melt the chocolate!"<p>

"Oh, right. I knew that!" Natsu argued, a light red blush painted across his cheeks. _'He's blushing from embarrassment? That's not like him!'_ The celestial mage thought to herself as she placed the tray of chocolate shapes in the small fridge, smiling fondly at the blobs of chocolate that her partner seemed to class as 'masterpieces.' "I shot gun licking the bowl!"  
>"Hey, it's my house so you can share thank you very much!" Lucy lifted her delicate hand and brought down a reasonable amount of force onto the back of the dragon slayer's salmon coloured head.<p>

He pouted and put a calloused hand to the spot where his partner had hit him, rubbing it tenderly as if it actually hurt. The dragon slayer watched Lucy cautiously as she quietly made her way over to the kitchen bench, and he kept his guard up, just in case he had done something bad enough to get a knife hurled at him.

Hey, Lucy can be scarier than Erza; the scariest mage to ever join Fairy Tail!

A wide and immature grin spread across the boy's features as he saw Lucy whirl around to face him, holding the bowl that they had used to mix the chocolate ingredients together. Natsu immediately sprung back to his cheery self and leapt over so he was standing next to his beautiful blonde partner. '_Wait- Since when was she beautiful in my eyes? What the hell, she's supposed to be pretty 'coz she didn't go too bad in that Miss Fairy Tail competition... Oh well, but this chocolate smells so good!'  
><em>He simply shrugged off the thoughts when his one-track mind was taken over by the intoxicating smell. Without hesitation, Natsu dove his index finger into the bowl and scooped up a bit of the remaining chocolate from the bowl, an excited expression on his face as he sucked his finger clean. Lucy smiled at him and poked the tip of her finger in and licked the sweet mix from her skin, laughing as Natsu smudged it all around his lips, leaving a delicious brown beard to cover his features.

"You really do eat like a dog!" She managed to squeak out between fits of laughter as some of the sweet mixture dribbled down his chin. The blonde quickly turned on the kitchen tap and rinsed her hands, even though they were as clean as they possibly could have been after cooking with such a messy partner.

"Well, when I was with Igneel it's not like he told me about table manners of whatever you call it." Natsu mumbled, frowning as he tried to remember what he was trying to say, without realising that he had already explained it enough. The celestial mage opened one of the overhead cupboards and reached for the roll of paper towel, she could feel the slight breeze gracing the bare spot on her back. The dragon slayer's eyes travelled faster than his mind could tell them to stop, and before he knew it he was staring at Lucy as she reached to get something from the cupboard. She had reached her arm up to full length and even had to stand on her tippy-toes, her small tank-top lifted and he was graced with the sight of her smooth skin. Natsu could feel his lips parting unwillingly, his throat went completely dry as it held his breath, his cheeks heated up and the boy could feel his palms go a little bit sweaty.

A mad crimson flush spread across Lucy's features as she ripped the item from her cupboard, whirling around to face her partner, who's cheeks were still being kissed with a lighter shade of red.  
>"U-Uh..." Natsu stuttered dumbly as he looked up at his gorgeous partner. Flashes of her wearing different sets of sexy clothing passed through his mind and the salmon-haired teen felt his neck heat up considerably and he even had to shake his head like a mutt in an attempt to clear the images from his head.<br>"Here!" Lucy squeaked and shoved the paper towel in front of his face, earning a curious blink from the fire mage. _'Great, now that idiot's acting like he wasn't blushing 'coz of my hot body... How stupid does he think I am?'_ She thought, irritated at the innocent act her partner was pulling on her.

But it was working.

'_Argh! What am I thinking? It's not like I should be embarrassed, it WAS only my back... But he looked weird when I saw his face again...'_ The blonde shrugged and her face instantly cooled down, leaving Natsu to be all the more confused by her actions. "Thanks." The dragon slayer grinned at the celestial mage as he took the paper towel and roughly wiped all of the chocolate from his face. He slapped his hand on the table and whisked around, jerking cupboards and drawers open, his dark onyx eyes flickering through their contents.

"What're you looking for?" Lucy asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice as she watched her partner rummage through her small kitchen. "Got it." He said, standing tall and dusting the invisible dirt from his hands triumphantly.

_'Oh. So he just wanted to find the bin... That's rare!'_ The blonde mage thought as she sweat dropped at her partner's proud posture and expression. Lucy stole a glance over at the small wall clock, she had to squint to make out the numbers because it was a bit further away than what she had first thought. It was about 3:00PM, and the celestial wizard found herself awestruck at how fast time could fly when she was having fun, especially with him.

She was so distracted by the things in the other room that she didn't even sense the dragon slayer moving around near her. A comfortably warm yet calloused hand gently rested on her thin shoulder so Lucy turned her head to look at what Natsu was doing but her lips parted in shock and she felt her face heating up to a probably unhealthy temperature. The salmon-haired teen had leant in towards her face, looking at her with half-open eyes as he inched closer to her, his breath tickling the skin over her cheeks and ears. Natsu's surprisingly soft and warm lips made gentle contact with the blonde's smooth cheek, Lucy's breath hitched in her throat from the sudden change of personality. He pulled back slowly, taking his hand from her shoulder he looked at her with lidded eyes and tinted red cheeks, which made him look so much more irresistible than he usually was. The blonde unconsciously reached her hand up to her face, her slender fingers touching the warm spot where Natsu's lips had just been.

"Wha-What was that?" She stuttered, earning a grin from the infamous fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

He lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck either nervously or possibly sheepishly, Lucy couldn't decide which it was. Today he was being specifically hard to read. "Oh, Mira told me to do that." He said, opening his eyes to look at his beautiful blonde team mate.

Lucy felt like her heart had just been ripped in two, or burnt to a crisp. How strange and ironic it seemed, that the person that did this to her is a fire mage. The blonde lowered her head, her normally kind brown eyes hidden under her fringe. Her thin shoulders trembled and she felt her small hands squeeze themselves into tight, shaking fists. _'Don't cry. It should be fine. I wasn't expecting anything anyway._' Lucy thought desperately as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the pathetic tears that would surely show in front of the person that had just crushed her heart.  
><em>'Luce... I can smell that you're sad, but why?'<em> Natsu thought, reaching a hand out to touch her face so he could see her beautiful features. She quickly slapped his hand away, her head still not turning up to look him in the eyes. The celestial mage swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat, preparing herself mentally for what could possibly happen next. "Well, why don't you forget what Mira tells you and do what you want." She managed to push the words out, but her voice failed her. It sounded pathetic and scared.

"Alright!" The dragon slayer grinned, making Lucy look up at him with a look of anger covering her usually caring features, this didn't even impose on the fire mage's expression at all. Natsu took a slow step forward, the distance closed between him and the blonde. He looked straight into her coffee-brown eyes, his own expression softening gently rested his hands on Lucy's hips, looking into her eyes with a warm expression as his eyes softened.

"What are you doing?" The blonde questioned, her words snapping the tense atmosphere but they didn't affect the salmon-haired teen in front of her.

Before she even had a chance to push him away she felt his lips crash into her own, his hands sliding around her back and gripping her body tightly, holding her against his own body. Lucy's eyes widened in complete shock and she soon melted into the kiss, closing her eyes as their lips moved in sync, his lips felt warm and hard over hers. Her hands glided over his shirt from their position on his toned chest so they snaked around his neck and grappled at his salmon coloured hair. She felt herself being pushed backwards until she felt her back rest against the wall, where Natsu breathed right onto her lips, sending shivers down her spine. Natsu moved his slick tongue around his mouth, urging himself to get a taste of his partner. Gently, he used his teeth to nibble at her bottom lip, and she willingly obliged to open her mouth to continue their first kiss and make-out session combo. Natsu finally broke off the kiss, he was panting for breath as he looked at Lucy with a small grin plastered on his face.

"You taste like chocolate." He breathed, burying his face in the crook of her neck and taking in the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash that she always wore washed through his nose. Moving his hands he completely wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a cage of his own body as he closed his eyes and took in her scent, absorbing the flavour on his lips as well as the perfect moment.

_'Is this a dream? If it is, it's the best one I've ever had.'_ Lucy thought as she hugged the dragon slayer tighter, returning the gesture and sliding her eyelids shut. The blonde felt his arms move to wrap around her legs, gently picking her up in bridal style, which she honestly thought that Natsu had no idea how to do. One of her arms remained around his strong neck and the other one grasped the shirt that hung over his chest as he gently carried her to her pink themed bedroom. Lucy felt herself gently being set down on the bed and she looked up to see his trade mark grinning face, the blonde couldn't help the warm smile that spread across her own lips. The bed dipped under his weight as he stepped over her long legs, plopping himself down next to her and burying himself under the covers. Once he was comfortable, Natsu held his arms out as if inviting his Lucy into a hug, and she didn't need to be asked a second time. She snuggled comfortable against his chest, although a crimson red blush covered her features as she felt the salmon haired mages' breath against the top of her head.  
>Natsu used one arm to pull the comforter over both of their bodies, just in case some creep like Gray barged in to look at his Lucy. He then wrapped his right arm around her waists and pulled her small frame up against his muscular one, already feeling his eyelids getting heavier as sleep started to wash over him.<br>"You're all sticky!" Lucy giggled as she watched her tank top cling to Natsu's clothes, which were still sticky from when she had taped him to her own dining chair only a few hours ago. Natsu smiled to himself, his eyes finally closed and his not so soft snoring began soon after, but Lucy didn't mind now because she had his warmth. She had her dragon slayer and he had his Lucy.

No special or cliched three words were needed and they didn't need to tell each other their feelings. They are just Natsu and Lucy, together.

This is their moment.

**~ O ~**

**- Next day, at the guild -**

Lucy was eventually persuaded by all of her friends in Fairy Tail to spill the beans on her valentines day events, the fact that Natsu would never leave her side was also another reason for their raised suspicion. The blonde hesitantly began telling the story from when she woke up on that fateful day, right through to where her dragon slayer stole her first kiss, majority of the guild's girls listened and gasped in delight as the celestial mage described her day.

"It was strange though, because I don't remember buying any of the ingredients we used for the chocolates..." The blonde girl sighed, sneaking a peek at the infamous Mirajane to see if her suspicions were true. Most of the girls had puzzled looks on their faces, as if they were all detectives trying to solve a new super-hard murder case or something like that. The beautiful bartender hummed distracted as she dried a glass, but when she turned to put it away, her foot slipped ever so slightly which caused her to stumble. "So Mirajane, did you buy that stuff and put in my kitchen?" Lucy questioned, raising a delicate brow at the former S-class mage.

"What would make you say that, Lucy?" Mira smiled innocently, but her blonde friend saw right through the act. The silver-haired woman was never known for her acting skills. A triumphant smirk graced Lucy's lips and she rested her elbows on the table, her hands holding her head up as she looked at the blue-eyed mage with her best detective face.  
>"I know it was you Mira. It's too much of a coincidence that you sent me the recipe and I just happened to have enough of all the right ingredients." The blonde explained, Levy giggled and clapped at Lucy's excellent detective skills.<br>"Well it all turned out wonderfully, didn't it?" Mira smiled innocently at the couple, where Natsu was being uncharacteristically quiet. His large and calloused hand cupped Lucy's smooth cheek so she turned her face towards him where he smashed his lips into her own in yet another passionate kiss. Basically the whole guild errupted in cheers, raising their glasses to toast the new couple in Fairy Tail.

"You lllliiiiike each other!" Happy purred as he watched the make out session of his 'father' and what he thought was his 'father's best friend', but he was wrong with that. But the blue-furred Exceed wasn't the only one that thought of their relationship as best friends instead of a couple. Natsu pulled away from Lucy's lips and grinned up at Happy.

"Yeah. She's mine so of course I love her!"

_**~ End ~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Word Count: 9,771<em>**

**_A/N:_** I have a feeling this dragged on a lot... Oh well too bad! It's done now and I'm quite proud of it! My first actually funny story and one shot so I'm happy! It took a while longer than I thought it would to update 'coz I KILLED MY HAND! Yesh, Imma cold blooded murderer. Jokes, I'm not... Maybe O.O

ANywhooo, I had to type most of this one-handed therefore there was a lot of backspacing involved, so sorry for any mistakes! I hurt my right hand and I am right-handed, so that didn't help at all when I was scribbling down a storyline... ^.^'

Please let me know if you like this! By reviewing! Thanks so much to everyone that read this and I hope you enjoyed~

Have a good easter; that is if I don't talk to ya before then! :D

**Xx-Confused-Angel-xX**

**Tell me about any mistakes I made and I'll fix 'em as soon as I can!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
